No estas aquí
by Gina-chuu
Summary: Tsuna no esta, y Reborn lo sabe, lo sabía desde que lo vio en su cama, sin pulso con el maldito balazo en su pecho. Te dije que te amaría por siempre dijo Reborn al cuerpo inerte a su lado. Yandere!Reborn, R27
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ohayo!~~, bueno esto se me ocurrió mientras estaba en la carretera, raro lo sé, bien aclarando, este NO es capítulo único.**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, Yandere!Reborn.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece es de la fantástica Amano Akira.**

* * *

><p><em>De que sirve luchar por ti,<em>

_eres algo muerto, no significas nada para mi._

_-Mariano Acevedo, sueño macabro._

Reborn siguió caminando por los largos pasillos de la mansión Vongola después de hablar con Nono, al parecer, Tsuna había desaparecido hace cerca de una semana, una semana en la que todo se había alterado, por fin hoy, habían enviado un equipo de busqueda, al parecer quien se había dado cuenta primero de la desaparición del castaño fue su guardián de la tormenta, Gokudera Hayato, Tsk, a Reborn le daban ganas solo de recordar a las antiguas amistades de su amante.

Sonriendo macabramente, salió de la mansión y se subió a su vehiculo, arrancando inmediatamernte, si no se apuraba seguramente preocuparía a su pareja y eso no era lo que quería.

Atravesó a máxima velocidad las avenidas de Sicilia, la verdad el sabía en donde se encontraba el castaño hace una semana ambos había tomado el primer avión rumbo a Italia, dejando una nota que exactamente decía:

_Me voy, no me busquen _

_no pienso regresar._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Jew. lo que el amor hacía, ¿Verdad? Reborn

**Bueno~~ un muy corto prologo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Sayonara minna~~**


	2. Me perteneces

**Ohayo~~ Bueno, no quitaré la alerta, de hecho ya empezé mis examenes solo que, el capitulo ya estaba listo y no me resisti lo siento u.u.**

**Hikari Sawada: Gracias por tus dos reviews, creo que el cap, no esta muy bueno pero asi me lo imagine, espero te haya gustado.**

**Arien Argawaen: JAJA gracias por tu apoyo, te prometo que las pasaré TODAS**

**Dissclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei**

**Pactos de sangre**

**Amor eterno en ellos**

**para satisfacción de uno**

**y la tristeza de muchos versos**

Tsuna había despertado con la respiración agitada, los ojos abiertos como platos y el cuerpo sudoroso, había soñado con la futura familia Vongola.

Y todo era un caos.

No sabía si era super intuición, pero quería creer que simplemente eran alucinaciones por ver peliculas de terror hasta tarde.

En su sueño únicamente había caos, muerte y destrucción

_Había soñado que el estaba muerto, la mansión Vongola en llamas, Reborn manchado de sangre SU sangre, era la peor escena que podía haber visto en toda su vida. Cadaveres sin cabeza, con el pecho cortado el rostro quemado sin boca ni globos oculares._

_Entre ellos SU cadaver, el de Timoteo, Gokudera, Fran, Mammon, Chrome, Lambo y Dino, los pocos que aún podían mantenerse en pie eran Hibari, Mukuro, yamamoto, Colonello, Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor, Leviathan y Lussuria y peleando contra ellos Reborn, sin un solo rasguño y con una mirada psicopata._

Sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura ya al voltear se encontro al rey de Roma, que por cierto ahora era su amante.

-¿Qué pasa Dame-Tsuna?.- pregunto Reborn

-No, nada solo una pesadilla.- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible.

**Todo empezo por un sueño**

Ya que a aparecido el otro personaje principal, empezemos con la historia, pero antes debo advertirles, no lo recomiendo si aman a Tsu-chan y a la décima generación Vongola incluyendo a personas cercanas a ellos, no me hago responsable por futuros traumas con Reborn.

¿Sigues aquí?

Bien perfecto pero te recuerdo, debes tener mucho cuidado.

Namimori, Japón.

Un castaño se levantaba de con un golpe en la cabeza.

-Hiee~ Reborn! ¿Qué te he dicho de despertarme así?.- grito Tsuna

Sawada Tsunayoshi/ Tsuna, un joven de 14 años de edad (1), cabello castaño y ojos color miel, no muy alto, muy amable, guardián del cielo de la décima generación Vongola, décimo jefe de la misma famiglia.

-Cállate Dame-Tsuna.- dijo un hombre

Reborn, de cabello negro y ojos color onix, edad desconocida (2), bastante alto, bronceado y guapo (3), mejor asesino del mundo, tutor y pareja del décimo Cielo Vongola.

-¿Qué quieres?.- tomo el valor para preguntar Tsuna

-¿Mm? ¿Desde cuando me te atreves a hablarme así?.- pregunto Reborn apuntandole con León, su pistola.

-Hiee~~ Lo siento.- dijo Tsuna

.Se te hace tarde.- informo Reborn

-Hie~ .- grito por última vez Tsuna saliendo corriendo de la cama a la velocidad de la luz, humanamente imposible.

Reborn sonrió cinicamente cuando vio a su alumno tratando de ponerse inutilmente los pantalones, sin camisa, se acerco a el y detuvo todo movimiento cercano abrasandolo.

-O simplemente Podrías quedarte a entretenerme y decirle a Mamman que estas enfermo.- dijo Reborn

-Hie!~ hentai(4).- grito Tsuna continuando con su labor.

**Porque el sacaba lo peor de si.**

Oyó la puerta principal cerrandose y cio a Tsuna caminando a lado de Gokudera y Yamamoto. Reborn entrecerró los ojos y los cubrió con su fedora, León salió de debajo de la fedora al sentir el enojo de su amo, recibiendo bruscas caricias de su parte

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente...<p>

Era una pacifico sabado, bueno sería de no ser por el gran grito que se oyo en toda Namimori de parte de los dos Sawada castaño, un paquete había sido dejado en frente de su casa, con una hermose caja plateada y de listón esmeralda, pero al abrirla, se encontraron con un dedo cortado enseñando lo que pasaría a ser parte del hueso y un globo ocular de color esmeralda.

Con la dedicatoria

_Te regalo algo de Gokudera Hayato, el sol_

Sin que Nana y Tsuna supieran Reborn sonreía con alegría al ver el regalo que le había llegado a su hermoso castaño.

**Porque el le pertenecía**


End file.
